total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie and Eileen's Mini Show
Quotes Introduction Jessie: Hi guys, my name is Jessie Eileen: And I'm Eileen. You may remember us from such programs such as Total Drama Kickstart. Jessie: Yep and Chris is making us be together for the weekend, and so far things have gone pretty good. Flashback Jessie: What the fuck is your problem? (slaps Eileen) Eileen: Well what is your problem, bitch!? (slaps Jessie back) Jessie: Ooh, I'm gonna fuckin' get you! (grabs Eileen's hair) Eileen: Same with you! (hits Jessie) Jessie: Ow Eileen, ow!! Eileen: Well maybe you deserve it! Back to the Scene Eileen: Set the record straight, Jessie is my bestest friend in the whole world! Sorry for tampering with the votes in Season 1 in order to boot you off. Jessie: Aww Eileen, I totally forgive you for that. And I'm sorry I convinced Hayley and Josh to vote you off in Season 2, which caused your early departure. Eileen: That's ok Jessie, shit happens. Jessie: Sure does. Jessie's Wake-Up Call Eileen: Jessie's been sleeping in my room last night, so let's give her a little wake-up call, shall we? (Eileen opens the door) Eileen: Apparently, Jessie has made a mess in my room. (Zooms in on an empty Red Bull can) And seriously, what is this? This is why the world is going to die soon! Eileen: Look at Jessie, sleeping the whole day away. What a waste. Wakey-wakey, Jessie. Jessie: (wakes up) Huh? What is? Eileen: Are you in Josh's shirt? With some sort of teddy bear? Jessie: What the fuck Eileen? Turn that off right now! Eileen: Ok Jess, it's off. Jessie: (realizes the camera is still on) Oh my god. Liar, liar, panties on fire! Eileen: Jokes on you, I'm not wearing any. Eileen's Wake-Up Call Jessie: Hello everyone, it's Jessie. Eileen pranked me 12 hours ago by revealing my opposive shirt. Seriously, that is definitely not Josh's shirt. So anyways, I decided to do the same thing to Eileen. Jessie: (opens door) There she is, sleeping, at midnight. Eileen, wake up! Eileen: Huh, why? Jessie: Because I said so. Eileen: I don't wanna. Jessie: Just wake the fuck up! Eileen: What the... What is all of this? Is that a doll that looks like you? Oh my gosh, how did all of that shit get in here? Jessie: To be honest Eileen, I did not put any of that stuff in your room. Jessie and Eileen do Karaoke Jessie: Hi guys, so Eileen and I have been recently surfing through iTunes and we've decided to sing some karaoke. Eileen: Yep and the song is Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. And PS - if this was a karaoke battle, I would be thrashed badly by Jessie since she has like Japanese blood in her. Jessie: Actually Eileen, I'm only one-sided. Eileen: Oh, ok. "(Song plays, Eileen and Jessie starts singing)" Jessie: I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain Eileen: That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm Jessie: I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay Eileen: At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm Jessie: But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving Eileen: It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright Jessie: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play Eileen: And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Jessie: Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Eileen: Hold on, who's recording this? CHRIS!!! Jessie and Eileen's Little Secret Revealed Jessie: So, Eileen and I have this little secret that we have been hiding for about a month or so. Eileen: The secret is that we are more than just friends. Jessie: That's right, Eileen and I are dating each other. Eileen: After Jessie saw Josh making out with Diego's brother Derry, she said that we should be friends with benefits to even the score. Jessie: That and I think you're pretty attractive. Eileen: Aww thanks, you too. Wanna make out in front of the camera? Jessie: OMG, definitely. But I hope this video doesn't end up on YouTube, Facebook or any other social media website. (Jessie and Eileen starts kissing each other) Jessie: Your lips are like candy. Eileen: Yeah, yours too. Say, you wanna go all the way in my bedroom? Jessie: Yay! (Jessie and Eileen walk into Eileen's bedroom while holding each other's hands) Eileen: Well then, let's do this! Jessie: Totally! (Eileen and Jessie take each other's clothes off, then they get on top of each other) DUE TO FCC REGULATIONS, JESSIE AND EILEEN'S SEX SCENE WILL NOT BE AIRED OVER THE PUBLIC AIRWAVES. THIS EVENT HOWEVER WILL BE SIMULATED BY CHRIS MCLEAN 30 minutes later... Eileen: Oh my god, that was so fucking great! Let's do it again some time without anyone seeing us. Jessie: (spots a hidden camera) Um Eileen, I think everyone will know we're gay. Eileen: (gasps) Oh my god, we're fucked! Let's destroy this!! (Throws the camera out the window) Trivia Acknowledgements File:Jessie_fights_with_Eileen.png - Jarrod777 Gallery Jessie_fights_with_Eileen.png|Jessie: What the fuck is your problem? Eileen: Well what is your problem, bitch? Jessie_Eileen_kissing.png|Jessie and Eileen starts making out with each other Jessie_conf_fold_arms.png Eileen_confessional.png Chris Simulates Scene.jpg|Chris Simulates Jessie and Eileen's sex scene by using character dolls Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes